


Owl House Drabble

by ShinyHalo115



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fupas are attractive on the Boiling Isles, Gen, Shopping, some spanish included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Eda and Luz go shopping for Grom Night.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Kudos: 19





	Owl House Drabble

"Grom Night is going to be so exciting," Luz said as she and Eda were shopping. "Should I wear the black suit, or the pink and white dress?" The top of the dress looked like it would show too much cleavage. 

"Por que no me pongo ambos?!" she exclaimed. "I'll put the suit top on top of the dress."

"Hey Luz," Eda said, "check out this dress." She held up a slim blue dress. "Something sexy like this will really bring out my fupa, and it's only...." She looked at the price tag. "Nevermind, I'll just wear my father's old suit."

**Author's Note:**

> Por que no me pongo ambos= why don't I wear both?
> 
> I used Google to translate.


End file.
